


kiss me thru the phone

by sundaystorm



Series: The 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystorm/pseuds/sundaystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where clarke drunk texts the wrong person for a booty call au</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me thru the phone

It was Friday night. Her roommate had left her with a half empty bottle of vodka, and she had some orange juice left. So okay, Clarke wasn’t completely drunk yet, but she was slowly getting there.

At least that was her excuse for sending that stupid text to Raven. What was she even thinking? They were just kidding when they agreed that, hey, maybe they should have sex to get back at Finn for using them both. Why would Raven even say yes to a booty call?

Five minutes had passed and she had no intentions of checking her phone any time soon. It’s not like she was desperate or anything, but like any other tipsy person, at the time she thought it was the greatest idea.

Clarke let out a sigh and poured herself another glass. She heard her phone buzz across the room and she almost spilled her vodka all over her bed. Great. But okay, that wasn’t that big of a deal. If Raven said no, well, they could pretend that never happened and moved on and continue being friends. It would only be weird and awkward if they made it weird and awkward, right?

The phone screen showed the preview of the message, and luckily it wasn’t Raven. Clarke wasn’t sure if she felt relieved or disappointed. But what she was sure of, is that she was confused. It was a text from Lexa that read “...”. Yes, just that. And the two of them weren’t even that close, anyway.

She stared at it for a few seconds before she actually opened the text message and...oh.

**_Oh God_**.

Clarke accidentally sent that text to Lexa instead of Raven. Oh God. Earth could swallow her whole in that moment and she wouldn’t mind one bit. Anything sounded better than actually dealing with this.

Okay, no. That wasn’t so bad. She could just brush it off as an April’s fool joke...even if it was May.

Her phone buzzed again and this time she almost dropped it. Being almost drunk wasn’t the best state to deal with or even talk to Lexa. This time, the text read “ _Are you serious?_ ”. Clarke could feel her cheeks burning, but it definitely wasn’t because she thought of the possibility of Lexa actually agreeing to the booty call. Nope.

“ _Omg that wasn’t meant for you, I’m SO sorry Lexa. You can just delete the text and pretend it never happened because I can feel those three dots judging me really hard right now and I’m not sober enough to deal with it._ ”

Did she hit send? Because she wasn’t going to send that. Crap.

 

“ _Clarke._ ”

Yes, that was her.

“ _Relax, please._ ”

“ _Okay, yes, that seems like a good thing to do. Should I do some yoga exercises?_ ”

Clarke downed what was left of her drink and then proceeded to face palm herself, because really?

“ _I don’t think that will be necessary. Although you were in need of a different kind of exercise, if I’m not mistaken. I haven’t deleted the first text yet. I’m not sure I want to._ ”

“ _WHat? WHY?! Why would you keep it?_ ”

“ _I could be of assistance in the future, if you desired it._ ”

Was Clarke hyperventilating? Maybe. But she definitely needed some relaxing yoga exercises in that moment. Did Lexa just…? Did she really offer to have sex with her? Even though they only shared like two classes together and they only had about four one on one conversations in their entire lives?

Not that Clarke was complaining! She was just...perplexed. And curious. More curious than she should be.

She felt like she needed another drink to fully process the news, but she was afraid that she would forget all about it in the morning and think it was just a dream. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her phone and stared at it. Should she even continue with that conversation? What if it was just Lexa trying to mess with her because she knew Clarke wasn’t sober? Lexa had the whole ‘cold hearted’ reputation around Uni, but no...Clarke didn’t think she would be capable of playing her like that, even if she didn’t really know her.

“ _Are YOU serious?_ ”

“ _Do I look like the type who likes to joke around? Of course I am serious. I’m available for future intercourse propositions._ ”

Clarke completely sobered up after reading that text, to the point she was glad that she didn’t text Raven that night, that would have been even more embarrassing.

So she could consider that. Lexa didn’t seem that bad, and she was beautiful, that was obvious. So they were doing this. Okay. Good.

 

“ _Okay, then. I will keep that in mind. Y’know, for the future._ ”

“ _Would you not want me to come to your dorm right now?_ ”

“ _NO!_ ”

She didn’t mean to hit send so fast.

“ _I mean...it’s getting late and I think I should sleep. Not that I have plans for tomorrow, but I don’t want to spend the whole day trapped here with a hangover, you feel me?_ ”

“ _No, but I’d want to._ ”

“ _What?_ ”

Was Lexa trying to flirt with her? Was that a really bad pick-up line?

“ _Nothing. You should get some rest, Clarke. Don’t forget to drink water. It was a pleasure doing business with you. We shall speak again soon. Good night._ ”

“ _Yep...my pleasure. Night, Lexa._ ”

So Clarke’s night didn’t go as planned, but she can certainly say that she got something out of it anyway. And she was also certain that Lexa’s face was going to hunt her all night and she wouldn’t get a lot of sleep.

**  
** At least she could text her later on if she needed something...right?


End file.
